Nadia buys a basket of nectarines on sale for $\$16$ before tax. The sales tax is $14\%$. What is the total price Nadia pays for the basket of nectarines? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Solution: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of nectarines. ${14\%} \times {$16} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $14\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{14}{100}$ which is also equal to $14 \div 100$ $14 \div 100 = 0.14$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.14} \times {$16} = {$2.24}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Nadia paid. ${$2.24} + {$16.00} = $18.24$ Nadia needs to pay $$18.24.$